Gakuen Hetalia
by Miss Perfictional
Summary: It's a story with OC's and Himatuya's charcters. I tried to match Himaruy'as ideas for his game with mine and I hope you like it, sorry if it a little confusing. Hope you like it and I don't own Hetalia, just the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's a little short but it's just the beggining, for saying, and I wanted to have the opinnion if I should continue or just...you know. Sorry if I made the characters confused and if I reparted Portugal in different persons but this story was originally for my friends until one of them said I should share and so I did this, hope yoi like it and I hope you had a fantastic entering in 2014.

Bye,

Miss Perfictional

* * *

Chapter I

It was the first day in this new school; each one didn't know what they were doing there. One of the current students and actually one of the girl's brother had said but no one cared to listened him.

Let me introduce you to this girls, they are four and even if they hang out together and some of them seem very similar they're completely different in attitude, tastes and likes, but even though they all shared one thing: The four were the personification of Portugal.

It could be strange to separate a country in four parts but actually none minded and since the personifications had to attempt it, at least one year, they had all to be there if they liked it or not.

The first one was Charlotte Hellsing Carriedo, the person who represented Portugal since the beginning of her country history until the last of 17th century, when she put away her sailor duties refusing to go further. She had to change her name for a new one since her last one held bad memories but even though the king didn't let her take the last name, making her leave with it for the rest of her life. The girl was the tallest from the four, and actually was the most suspicion one and had difficult in entrust people or nations, but otherwise she was the sarcastic, playful and cheerful who liked to drink, socialize, she also seemed to change her attitude pretty often but most of it she was happy and with a smile. She was very similar to Spain in look, the same emerald eyes glinting and showing confidence, the same dark brown hair, the only thing missing was her tanned skin because strangely she was whiter than normal girls in Mediterranean countries, but otherwise she had a pretty long hair with his own ways, stopping in her back, almost in her butt, sometime was with pretty waves and other times was straight but she still had her sided fringe, that didn't cover her eye, with that made her face softer. Also she had one thing that most of the girls wanted and didn't have…chest, it was a problem for her and she seemed to complained about it with the girls who just looked at her like she was mad or didn't even bothered with her statements.

She finally felt relieved when she ended her duty and so she thought she could be herself and things occur like she wanted, when she heard about the school from her brother, who also attended it but earlier than them, she was curious and wanted to try thinking in that would be fun and was a new adventure for all of them, although she could learn something more about the other countries and talk to old 'friends'.

The second girl was the one who succeeded Charlotte. She was the personification only for two centuries, being those 18th and 19th century. Her name was Nell Bennet a simple girl who was always cheerful and seemed a bit weird to be a personification, at least was what people thought about it. Unlike Charlotte she had her name since birthday and so she didn't wanted to change it, maintaining her until nowadays, she had a curious side, very curious indeed. She loved literature and had a special like for English culture and language, studying it since she was little and developing an incredible and précised British accent, she also seemed to have some at the British habits, like the tea, that she loved so much. Besides this side of her she liked her country very much, being serious when she had to but most of the time she was happy and cheerful, bubbly, being a huge naïve girl; like the others said; she had an intellectual talent and was very smart in most of the topics but when the things were about sports and physic she was a disappointment always trying to excuse herself from training.

In look she was similar to other two girls, she was medium stature, with short smooth dark hair that ended a little lower from her shoulders and had a straight fringe with some bangs in each side of her face, she had green orbs but those were like the green in some leaves when the sun didn't shone on them making them dark but peaceful like her look, and like Charlotte she suffered from a problem too, making the girls drawing attention without wanting it, her chest was big too almost or even equal size with Charlotte but the poor girl seemed to be the one with problems when Cape Verde was around, who pestered about them.

She had a really close relationship with the Italy brothers, most with North Italy since the South thought she was needless for her behavior, and so she was really seen most of the time with Feliciano who liked her like a sister and even considered her as one, always cooking, or at least trying, pasta with her and teaching her some Italian, she liked them very much, always praising the two of them even if Lovino had a bad temper she knew he imported about her.

When she heard the new about coming for this school she couldn't believe it and almost jumped from happiness, since she liked to learn about new things and liked to have an hobby, she could make new friends and pass sometime with her friends.

The third one was knowing for being the wisest and at the same time strange comments and jokes, since she tried to make them funny but most of the time she as the only one who ended laughing alone. She was the one who ended up being Portugal in the 20th century and was the one to quit it earlier. Her name was Andrea Medina, and like her name could tell she was the only whose name had a Portuguese part in it, but also had a little of Spanish. And that was easy. Andrea had, like Nell had With England, a very huge interest in Spain and so she had a Spanish authentic accent but unfortunately her English wasn't the best and she committed some errors but that's why she accepted to go to school, to improve her English and to see Lovino more often, since she knew him and had a slight crush on him but he, being the difficult guy he was, he never noticed it and but for her it was ok since it other stuff were important, and so she let him go and treated him like a friend. For being so close with the Spanish culture she was close to Antonio and could see being with him and talk in Spanish, cooking together, they seemed the genuine sister and brother the other nations even thought in her when Spain talked about his sister, when he forgot to mention Charlotte's name.

She was pretty for a girl for medium size. She was the typical Latin girl with tanned skin and ligh brown beautiful eyes that glinted each time she felt happy or wanted something, making her pretty irresistible if she wanted something, she had long smooth hair ending in her back and this time was using it in a ponytail since he was wild, her bangs were long and she usually loved to play with her hair making different styles each day.

Although her strange humor she was very serious and straight, a smart girl who always seemed to calm down the others and have solutions to last minute problems, but even though she had some nervous problems and stress as well, transforming her in a different girl and mad the others stress out a bit, so they all tried not to stress her with work, that was the truth behind Andrea quitting her 'job'.

And since she knew that her two friends were going to a school where she could interact with other Latin nations and fins something interesting as well see Lovino and have some new occupied time, since she didn't know what to do in her free time.

And the fourth girl was the most recent century, being the one which took control of being the personification after Andrea and actually had done a good job making proud Charlotte and the other two, mostly because they knew that she could make it since she was serious and liked to work and she could handle almost everything. Her name was Rachel Bell and she was the most different of the four, in look she seemed like an English, American or Canadian girl since she had blond reddish somewhat waving hair always in two low piggy tails and had, like Charlotte, a two sided fringed always with two hair clips in each side both red, she had authentic and beautiful violet eyes wish could be sometimes seen with red glasses, she had a problem in reading without them but nothing serious and her pigtails where catch with red ribbons. She was medium and pretty white like Snow White, making her more exotic between the four.

Her name is Rachel Bell and like the two friends she had an amazing mind and so she was pretty smart and with her cute appearance everyone liked to be around her, trying to make her smile, some even mentioned that she seemed with Canada, because she sometimes was forgotten by others and actually could handle it but deep inside it pained her a little, but otherwise she liked to help the others and always told what she thought, didn't matter if it could hurt others, she didn't liked to lie but she was there when someone needed her making her good company.

She liked adventures and new things making the girl have different hobbies and likes, but she was in the school because was obligated since the other had the change, she didn't because all the countries had to attended it even if they didn't like it was a rule but she agreed and didn't bothered thinking that this was a new opportunities and she could meet new people and be with old friends, it was a great opportunities to learn things to, cultures and food.

They found themselves looking at the huge school, it was the largest property they ever saw and it was white like marble, it had so many details and had so many windows that was impossible to count, but they actually felt interested in it and smiled before adjusting their uniform.

Nell actually liked it, even if the skit was too short for her taste, but she handled it since the others said she looked cute in it. Rachel and Andrea didn't bothered with that fact since from them it was what was in the rules and they had to followed it besides if someone tried to act perverted they had their personal guard, also known as Charlotte but this one particular girl didn't liked the uniform…at all, she hated skirts and so this was the hell for her but Rachel tried to cheer her up saying that she was good on it and she had to show her feminine side more often.

The uniform was pretty simple but beautiful at the same time. It consisted in a red plaid skirt with a white shirt with a black tie and a red darker blazer, but since they were in February they had to use the winter uniform that added a sweater with the school insignia in her heart place. They had the opportunity to choose the color between the three available. Rachel chose the white one and, with some debuts, she ordered a blue one too; Andrea ordered the white one having ordered two since she liked that color and one tanned, Nell was the only one who ordered the brown and the white ones and finally Charlotte, who had no difficult to choose, ordered a blue, white and brown, she also was the one who, ironically, chose the shorter skirt for winter, she could use it without the tie, and the long sweater over and to finish the red blazer. She also tried to say to the others that this style was actually modern and all but the others decided to use the old style that consisted in the same red skirt with a dress shirt, the tie and the sweater worn over it, the only exception was Nell who begged to have a longer skirt since she had insecurities, but besides that they were now wearing them.

For the summer uniform they all ordered the brown shoes, instead of white. It had some differences from the winter one. It had a red plaid skirt jumper, the famous white shirt and the black tie. The jumper skirt has a corset-style back in addition to its suspenders and a petticoat worn underneath it.

When they were at home they also took a look in the boys uniform and sincerely Charlotte wanted to be a boy and wear the pants instead of the skirt but the world seemed to been cruel to her in that department.

The summer uniform for the boys had dark blue plaid pants, a sweater vest (blue, tan, white and brown) and a white shirt with the famous black tie.

Like the girls the winter uniform had to variants. The first one had the same pants and brown shoes, with a blue blazer with the insignia and a long-sleeved white shirt worn with it instead underneath the sweater. The other one lacked the blazer, showing off the sweater, which had white-and-black cuffs.

Besides their uniforms the girls had to pack some normal clothe, at least was what Andrea suggested along with their pajamas and shoes, it's needless to say that the bought a lot of baggage since the school had dormitories and they had to stay there, thy didn't knew which partner they would have but that was the minor thing since now they needed to go to classes. The left the luggage with some men and looked again at the school name _World Academy W_.

- Such an original name. – Said Charlotte with a little smile and crossed arms. The others didn't said nothing in return they actually liked the title but they could see that Charlotte was having one of her stupid little moments and when they didn't answered her she sighed and took a step forward, looking back at her friends and seeing a unusual glint of excitement in their eyes. - I don't want to seem rude and ruin you moment but we have less than fifteen minutes to enter and try to find our class, besides don't forget that we're divided and we don't know which people are with us.

The three girls looked at each other before Andrea's eyes widened and dragged the other two by the wrist with her.

- Let's go! – She said not letting the others say the white lions statues at the front of the staircase. The three opened the dark big and beautiful wooden doors quickly letting Charlotte behind appreciating the statues and smiling at their attitude, she was enjoying her slow steps and two or three minutes after the others had entered she pushed the large door and entered with a curious face.


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

So this chapter is too long and I decided to publish it at least in three pats, hope you like it :)

* * *

Charlotte entered, her face automatically seeing every single detail of the detailed inside, she wanted to explore that school, not to be in classes but it was her work since now she was a student. The floor was marble, a pure white and amazing marble, she could see herself in there but strangely some zones had red carpets leading to stairs our rooms, she was fascinated by it. The building, as she could see from outside, was gigantic and the ceiling was enormous, she seemed to be in a chapel, the walls had paintings from all over the world and also had curtains, red or blue with golden strings, the doors where exactly the same type: dark wooden with golden knobs, at least that part of the academy had it.

She felt quite bad in there, it was everything so rich and perfect and she was just a simple ex-nation, she never had this luxury, she always denied it before, she liked the simple things and she knew she wasn't the smartest girl she ever knew so she felt a bit discarded in there, she sighed and stopped looking at the details.

When she looked around, she didn't find anyone, excepting her friends who were making comments about everything. Nell seemed extremely happy, since she always wanted to go at a place like this, so big and perfect for her it was heaven, she ran to one wall where a paint was exposed. Her eyes glimmered in passion when she saw the painting, it was a British paining from 19th century, and she loved it so much.

Rachel smiled seeing her friend so interested, and carefully went to see the painting, above the frame in a golden plaque with the identification.

_The Hay Wain by John Constable (1821)_

She looked at the painting, it was really beautiful it seemed almost like a photo and had so perfect details, she could felt herself in there, she details of the sky with the fluffy clouds and the leaves of the trees but somewhat, Rachel, felt sad about the painting, she could see the ordinary life of people in there at that century and she had to say, she really praised those who lived and worked so hard.

'You really like this stuff don't you Nell?' Andrea asked behind the two girls, examining the painting like she was at a gallery, the brunette left her playful behavior behind and made a serious face, a respectful one, that Andrea knew she made when she was interested in this kind of stuff, she liked to see the determination in her friends eyes, and the special glint. Indeed she approved that this school was perfect for her friend, and for her too, she liked, it was so chick but she also was afraid since sometimes she seemed a bit like ad some strange habits.

'Of course I do, I mean look at the details. For me the paintings are like books, they told us a story, a fragment of the past that can touch our hearts, they teach us a lot of things, in this case this painting teaches us that in 19th century, the poor people had to work hard in bad conditions to win some money and continue living.' Nell was so interested that she started to ramble, making her two friends sweat drop, they could tell that Nell would make a good art critic, they could see her in fancy dresses in galleries and talk to strangers about them, and at least she could earn a lot of money.

'I knew you would say something like that.' Andrea smiled and in seconds the old Nell was back to her previous self, hugging her friend much as she could and saying that the two were like twins. Rachel smiled at her statement and looked around searching for the other brunette who was anywhere to be found.

'Hm, girls, I don't like to interrupt but where's Charlotte?' The brunettes stopped hugging and looked around, hoping to find emerald eyes but those couldn't be found and the school was gigantic. Nell started to call for her, screaming to be more précised, but no answer. Andrea sighed, she knew that Charlotte was, maybe, concentrated in something and when the girl was concentrated she didn't care about the surroundings, a meteor could be coming and she would listen to her music like nothing else.

' Damn it that girl can be so slow!' She stated remembering her friends slow steps and the fact she usually had this strange habit to separate from the group when something interesting caught her eye and she never said a word about it, making them worried for nothing but the worse was when she started to complain that they should waiting for her and noticing her more, but after three times being alone and no one giving her reason, Charlotte quit that and tried not to do it. But now Andrea was worried because this wasn't a street and there weren't people that she knew around, this was a school mansion, and no one was around there, just the three of them, she just face palmed and sighed looking at Rachel who stand there calling for her and looking around. 'She can't be too far, maybe she followed that corridor.' She pointed at the left corridor after people enter the door, she had a feeling, before Nell would forget the others and step further into the school she linked arms with her and started to walk where she pointed, but soon she looked at the illuminated corridor she didn't find anything, just natural light coming from the big windows and some shadows of trees and birds. Andrea sighed once more before Nell starting to draw circles with her hands in the back of her friend, trying to calm her down and it was working.

'I found her!' Said Rachel with excitement, they turned around and looked at the right corridor, in the middle of it was a girl looking at a cork board standing with wooden support where it seemed to have a bunch of white paper and some colored ones. Rachel sighed in relief knowing it was Charlotte, her eyes were moving left to right and one had was at her chin while the other rested in her hip. Rachel was the one to approach her and seeing what she was reading, but she quit when she saw the bunch of papers there, she couldn't distinguish which one she was reading cautiously. Andrea and Nell were the ones who stayed behind her not making a single noise, afraid of scaring the girl and she screamed, even if it was impossible but the last time they scared the brunette she almost broke Andrea's arm, both stood there waiting for her friends reaction until she finally moved and with a smile looked at the girls. Charlotte knew they were there thanks to the fact that Nell was moving around trying to read the same as her.

'What are you doing?' She asked in her perfect British accent. Charlotte looked at her and pointed at one paper that had a long list and images that looked alike bedrooms and had some numbers, each number were indicated in a table next to the image. It seemed exist two papers with the same order, but one was a long list and the other had some ten or twelve lines, nothing much, and the pictures were less than the other paper, who actually had a back page with another list.

' I just sensed something and so I looked around ready to find someone, but instead I saw this board and I was curious when I got here I was looking for some information about our classes but the only think I managed to find was a big warning in this paper. – She pointed at the paper which actually had big letters saying: **_"Warning, new modifications at the girl's dormitory"_**. And I found our dormitories.'

Nell eyes looked at the paper but she was founding it strange because instead of their human names where just Portugal, so, it was pretty confused and she looked at her friend, waiting for her to explain better.

'So? We're together, separated, I'm with kind people?' Andrea asked since the one who knew various nations was Charlotte, who had more experience and travelled around the world, almost knowing the different continents, but of course she may be forgotten about them.

'Believe me you're with very kind people, in fact they all know you pretty well. ' Andrea looked at her with big smile hugging Nell and Rachel, making Charlotte deviate from it, she never liked hugs, Nell said it was some allergy making the others think a little but the truth was about personal space and just some lucky ones could hug her or she hugged them, but that never happened and they didn't believe in it. 'Yeah you stayed with Rachel Nell and Jesse.'

Everyone stopped hugging each other and looked at the brunette with confused eyes.

'Wait a second, since when Jesse is in here?' Andrea asked, actually Rachel was happy for having her around, it was the missed element who completed the group and also had the most crazies ideas with Charlotte.

'That doesn't matter; don't you see Charlotte would be with strangers?' Nell said, looking at her friend thinking that she was sad but didn't showed it, actually Charlotte was pretty normal, it wasn't a big thing for her, she also knew that Jesse was going to do pretty much the same thing as her if she would be with them.

**'**She isn't a baby Nell, Charlotte can make it herself, but it's sad you aren't with us.' Rachel looked at her smiling warmly and the emerald girl looked back at the paper, showing the name "_Portugal (Charlotte Helssing Carriedo)_" in there, she made a upset face and grabbed a pen that she always kept with her and scratched a little her last name, making the other sweat dropping, it was something she always done when she found her name like that. Her friends stopped questioning why the hell she did that, she never would tell and even Spain didn't talk about it.

'Well I hoped to be with you or Zoe, but I'm with the personifications of Hungary and Liechtenstein.' Charlotte smiled, Nell didn't understand the last nation name but thought she would be mean and strict like Germany, making shivers go down her spine.

'Well at least you know someone right?' Rachel asked while looking at some of the information in there, hoping to find something about classes, she had put her glasses out of nowhere but they assumed it came from her handbag, she always carried around with her with proveniences like food, in case Nell wanted something to eat, bandages, lantern and other stuff she was always worried with her friends and liked to have everything in case something happened.

**'**Nop, I don't know this two girls but I remember someone tell me something about them, but well I'll see latter who they are.' She shrugged and like her friend, started looking for information, looking behind the board but nothing was there, just light from the window.

' Don't worry, if you don't like them you can visit us anytime, we can put there a bed and make it your dorm, besides no one would see it.' Nell told happily, in the other hand Andrea was thinking in pajamas parties, and wit Jess the parties would be legendary, but she had pity of Rachel and Nell, the two were always the victims of makeup planes and style the hair, Charlotte just liked to see them after, taking photos and keep them to themselves.

'Thanks but I think I should keep with my roommates, they say here the rules are very strict.' Charlotte looked at the tinny warning sign at the end of the paper, Rachel read it out loud and they stood quiet until some peaceful soul look at the clock and her eyes widened worried.

'Oh god, all this made us late. Charlotte whatever you do, do not go away without a warning ok? Now come on, I don't to get late and being the awkward one.' Andrea said while grabbing the girls wrists, leaving Nell back, trying to catch their step, but for the girl who hated physical exercises and, since Andrea could win a lot of speed when she wanted, she was starting to yell their names, trying to tell them to slow, but Andrea only glanced at her and said to move that ass of hers.

'I can walk by myself Andrea.' Charlotte said but the brunette didn't let her go, and so she looked back seeing that Nell was distracted with some painting and so, trying to catch her friend attention since the same didn't seemed to hear a word the other two said, Charlotte cautiously put one of her foot in front of her making Andrea fall with her face in the floor and taking the two girls with her, but Charlotte didn't regret it.

'The hell Charlotte? What's happening, God you know we're late…'

'Nell is distracted with some odd painting there!' Charlotte screamed, making her voice resound at the hall, she quickly shut her mouth with her two hands and looked around, this time she praised god for not a single person there.

'This isn't odd Charlotte, this's art!' Nell exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking at her friend with upset face, Charlotte rolled her eyes, she knew that was art but she wanted to shut up.

'Yeah whatever Nell, now c'mon or you'll face the wrath of the Great Andrea.' After Charlotte say this words and pretty much got up a hand grabbed her ankle and pushed don, making her fall again. And of course Nell tried not to laugh and maintain her serious face, she could handle it and looked at the two girls who changed looks, angry looks. 'I'll have my revenge someday Andrea, mark my words.' Charlotte said before got up and dust off her skirt before look back at her friend.

'No I'll be here until someone apologizes for her words and recognizes this as art.' Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed, she wasn't the type to apologize for this simple things, making Nell upset about it.

'Nell you're being a little ridiculous about the situation she just wanted to Andrea shut up, besides she remembered you.' Rachel went to her side and patted her shoulder but the brunette continued to have her idea in mind, she wanted to hear apologizes for this, art was something tremendous for her; it was so beautiful and unique, like literature.

'See even Rachel agree with it, now come.' Charlotte turned around but Nell stood there and waited, not saying anything, and when she saw her friend getting away without an apologize she step hard into the floor.

'I'm here until you apologize, I'll don't move a bit until you say the words with meaning because you know something Charlotte you could be a sailor and all but you should know that art it's the prettiest thing on the world. Art it's what make us feel the painters feelings, a lot of them weren't famous in their time and didn't believed in themselves and just when they died people started to like their work and found them interesting, they didn't recognized it then, it's just too…'

'Calm down Nell, calm down…' Andrea said, approaching her friend and patting her shoulder, Charlotte looked back and saw that she was talking next to a painting with sunflowers and of course it was from Van Gough, that explained the meaning of that.

'Too much Doctor Who.' Rachel said quietly to Charlotte who agreed, she knew that Nell was a big fan of the show but being the girl she was, besides making a scene for small little things she also had that argument when something she loved was right next to her, sometimes was perfect but other times was a problem, like now.

'What a wonderful speech love.' A strange voice was heard, and the girls looked at the staircase seeing a boy with blond messy hair, green eyes and furry eyebrows like caterpillars making his appearance. He was dressed correctly, with the uniform at his best. When Nell looked at him she couldn't believe she almost dropped her chin while Charlotte smiled a little seeing the English man step by step approaching them. – But may I ask why the hell are you making so much noise? And why don't you're in classes, you know this could leave you at detention right?

And then Charlotte's smile faded away and was switched by an upset glare at the blonde man who seemed very serious about the topic. Andrea couldn't talk since she had afraid of saying something wrong and e correct her; Rachel just looked at him and noted every detail of him, she had saw him and had to admit, she had a little crush on him, he was always so correct and liked reading and drink tea, also he was a gentleman with the ladies and when she saw that she started to like him a little, the two always talked about so many things and those moments were so perfect for her. The boy looked around and spot the only girl he remembered, Rachel, and his eyes widened, the worse ws whe he looked to the others and recognized Andrea, he then looked at Nell but he thought never seeing her before when he looked at Charlotte he didn't seemed remember too but some of her characteristics triggered something in his brain that made her look familiar with someone he knew a long time ago. No one spoke, making an awkward silence flee by the hall until Charlotte look at the girls, then at the British and at last at the girls, recovering each of their reaction.

'It's nice to see you again too Artie.' Charlotte said, starting to move, her steps could be heard at the long halls making it weird. Arthur stood there looking at the strangely familiar girl, and trying to understand how she could even know is nickname. Seeing his reaction the brunette sighed. She knew had passed a long time since she last come out of home an actually talked to other nations besides Spain, North and South Italy, so it was fine by her, it passed centuries since she last saw him.

'My name is Arthur and who the hell are you?' Charlotte looked at him and tried to control herself not to complain, instead she just muttered some words before looking back at him with a disappointed face.

'I can't believe you forgot me, after so many years as friends, best friends actually, and a marriage you forgot me. I was expecting so much from you Arthur.' Charlotte said. The boy started to think again, he didn't remembered having a best friend, he barely had friends, moreover a girl, it was just impossible.

'Wait a minute you were married?' Nell exclaimed shocked, she never said nothing about marriage, but now it was explained one of the rings in her night desk drawer, now only missed to discover the others rings boys. Charlotte tuned around and agreed with her head like nothing special, Nell couldn't speak, she always thought Charlotte were free and never had a relationship.

'Yeah we were married but then dissolved and we got back, long story but summarizing we never kissed each other in the mouth and it actually ended in divorce and then he married you instead of me because I quit my position of personification.' She shrugged, actually Nell remembered when she had to make an alliance with Arthur and actually she had a ring back in those times, she was so happy about it, she had a really huge crush on him but never said it, she thought it was stupid and useless since he then betrayed her with the _Mapa Cor-de-Rosa_ event and now, hearing something like that from her log friend made her heart ache a bit and think it was like an ordinary thing. Charlotte looked at her and understood what she felt and smiled warmly giving it one of her rare smile, she always knew that her friend liked Arthur a lot she also knew that Rachel had a slight crush on him too, but she never said anything.

'Now that's new, since when YOU' Andrea said, shocked in confusion, she also made a question to enfase the "you" causing eve more debuts. 'The girl who never liked someone and had anime's crush ever got married? And why didn't you ever said to us?' Charlotte tuned around and shrugged, she knew why she didn't told them , because it was painful remembering that moments, she was knew for have, at least, three divorces and one of them she really loved the man but like the others he betrayed her and so she swore never like someone again or, at least think twice before having someone with her.

'Well I thought it never was a big thing you know, besides our marriages are different. You don't know because you were a century were you didn't had to make an alliance with other country, you were neutral in the WWII so…besides the alliances in that time were like a group and the times were different.' The girl crossed her arms and looked down at the two girls who seemed interested in her words. It was true, Andrea never made a special alliance and the times were completely different from Charlottes so she nodded knowing the meaning, besides her the only one who never 'married' was Rachel since she represented the new century and the alliances were totally different from before. The only two girls who had an alliance were there, one telling the story and the other a little bit down from her friends words, she thought was the only one having that magnific ceremony, she remembered marrying the British when one of her princesses married a British prince and so they took the opportunity and united the two countries as well.

'I'm just shocked; we have a lot to talk.' Andrea said, rising her special eyebrow making the brunette laugh awkwardly, while Arthur was getting pissed off and cleared his voice, making the girls look at him, he suddenly changed to a serious look at Charlotte who was curious.

'Yes?' She said casually, and blinked her eyes sometimes making the boy sweat drop.

'Yes nothing, I made you a question who the hell are you and why don't you're in classes?!' He blustered out, pissed with Charlotte, she just cover her ears before frowning a put a hand on her hip, Arthur still mad and for the first time in decades the three other girls were ready to face an upset Charlotte with an English gentleman.

'Listen here Mr. Eyebrows' Arthur made a hateful glare at the green eyed girl ready to making her respect him.

'My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.' He said yelling at her, Charlotte smirked and made one of her bad ass faces, as Zoe liked to call.

'For me you're Mr. Eyebrows, now listen we're...' Arthur was starting to get really mad at her, he found her very similar to France in that moment and without noticing he said the worse thing in the world to Charlotte.

'Bloody hell you're annoying as that stupid Frog, Francis!' Charlotte stopped and for moments silence filed the hall again. Downstairs Nell made a worried face while muttering an "Oh, uh" signaling problems to come, Andrea just glared at the door before thinking twice if she wanted to still there or disappear before the problem come, and for Rachel she just shook her head in disapproval .

'Here we go again.' It was heard, Arthur didn't knew why the others were so worried, he glanced once more at the brunette in front of him who made a serious face and continued in her pose, remembering a statue.

'Sorry?' She said sarcastically, like she didn't heard. The English man was confused and controlled himself before repeat slowly what he said.

'Like you heard love, you're annoying as that French frog.' What he didn't remembered was the fact that he met someone like him who dispraised Francis as much as him, and that person was right in front of him, one vein showing in her front head as she tried to calm down, she hated when someone compared her to him, it was worse than making her wait for someone for two hours. He smiled seeing that she finally went silence, but not for too long. The other girls just shook their head, he could say it one, but twice and it was the end of the world.

'We liked to meet you.' Said Andrea patting Nell's shoulder who nodded with her friends statement.

'You can call me annoying but compare me with that little piece of s*** is the worst thing you could said Arthur Kirkland!' Charlotte yelled, her eyes seemed to have a strange little red glint making shivers go down Arthur's spine, before he could even got out from the yelling, since Charlotte was now yelling making her voice to be heard in hall that empty building, he recognized immediately the only person who hated France. 'Do you even know how much I try not to slap the stupid French man right in the face when he starts laugh in my face, moreover I always tried to separate you when the two of you decided to...'

'Charlotte?' He asked calmly, his voice unsure. The girls, pissed off, stopped complaining and crossed her arms looking mad at him.

'Yes?!' She asked angrily. 'Do you finally remember me? It took years for the Great Britain remember someone who was is alliance and best friend, you should be ashamed, making me this angrily mentioning that freaky blonde frog.' She said looking at her friend and sighing. 'Now I'm pissed off, if you excuse me since you don't help I'll find the damn class alone!' She turned away ready to go, muttering to herself, sometimes she just stopped and muttered she seemed Lovino at that moment, Andrea had to say, the two of them looked alike in some things, this was certainly one of them, she even was red of such anger. Arthur stood there, not believing. That girl with long hair was Charlotte? His long data best friend? It was impossible, since that day when the two of them said good bye e never saw her again and she changed a little. Back in those time she had a tanned skin and her hair was sorter, and her clothes, god damn it, she always complained about skirts and corsets but now there she was wearing a mini skirt for school, she always dressed like a sailor, with big black boots and a pirate coat she loved so much. She had the same attitude though, at least that. But he had to say he was shocked, a word couldn't came from his dropped mouth.

'Ya still get lassies mad, I cannae believe it.' A flash of red hair passed through Arthur and stand there looking at the girls with an eyebrow raised, he didn't know them but the other brunette muttering to herself and suddenly stopped talking seemed very familiar to him, until he smiled slightly.

'What he said?' Asked Andrea to Nell her translator and helper in English. Nell just awaked from her hypnotize and looked at the red haired boy he was pretty hot in her opinion and strangely had a cigar in his mouth, starting to light it.

'Your Scottish right?' She asked, the bot, much elder than them, maybe at the same as Charlotte or Antonio, looked up to meet her gaze, he smirked, since that couldn't be called a smile but at the same time she knew that his smirk was his way to smile, it was strange but she knew it.

' Ya right, I'm Artie's ig brother.' He said letting the grey smoke escape from his lips. Charlotte knew that voice, she heard a long time ago but she let it pass since she was more interesting in her pretending tantrum.

'Brother?' Rachel asked looking at the british who nodded and the sighed. The Scottish man glanced at Arthur giving him a look to introduce those strange girls and, without a second thought, Arthur pointed at Rachel who smiled sweetly.

'This is Rachel, the newest personification of Portugal.' The ginger boy stood there listening while smoking calmly, he was impressed to the fact Arthur didn't started to complain about the smoking and the aches on the floor. But hearing the word Portugal the man stiffened a little, he had met the personification before, a long time ago but she was completely different she didn't had that blonde hair and was more Mediterranean, she also seemed more tomboyish. 'Then we have Andrea, she was the personification before Rachel and if I'm not wrong she's sister of Antonio…'

'Actually…' Andrea started to say but they were interrupt when a bunch of profanes words started to be heard by the other mystery brunette, but of course she was muttering ad Andrea pointed to Charlotte whispering at Arthur's ear that Charlotte was Spain's little sister. Nell tried not to giggle with this, it was always like that, people mistaken Andrea for being Antonio's little sister and even if Charlotte didn't liked to show it, she didn't liked when people made those mistakes but usually she never said a word since it was normal but this time she had to do it, after all Arthur was her best friend for longue ages, at least was she thought after hearing this.

'Sorry.' He said loudly at the brunette who just stayed quiet and reffused to show her face, making everyone except the Scottish sweat drop. 'Well I made a mistake, Antonio's sister is another girl a stubborn and angry one.' He teased smirking, trying to make Charlote turn around but she endured it and continued there. He then paused and looked at Nell, he didn't know who she was, she only could remember one person with the same eyes as her but that person never talked to him since he betrayed her, and no it wasn't Charlotte this time, it was a pretty girl for him, the completely opposite of Charlotte, she was delicate, liked pretty dresses and had her long curly hair always styled and perfect, he never listened to Charlotte's speech about the marriage because otherwise he knew that delicate girl was right in front of him but with another look. 'And this is…' He looked once more too her, a slight pink appearing in his features, he felt stupid not knowing her and still there he was presenting her to his older brother who raised an eyebrow, it was a good first impression indeed.

Nell felt sad and heartbroken to the fact he forgot about her, he was her fist love and still was, because the right moment she saw him her heart beat so fast like before when they first met by Charlotte, and now there he was, equal as before and still had is difficult attitude, something she always liked, presenting everyone to his older Scottish brother and he didn't recognized her, she was ashamed but still she was capable to make a kind smile that made Arthur's eyes have a special glint and raised one hand to the Scottish as her greet.

'I'm Nell, Nell Bennet, it's a pleasure to meet you.' Arthur's eyes widened when he heard that name. He took a good look at her, she was so different from before, she hadn't more that curly long hair he always loved so much, her perfect skin was a little more tanned than before and now she was in a mini skirt, he blushed when he noticed where he was looking, snapping his eyes away and cursing himself for thinking in those things. But while he was looking the two shaking hands he felt his heart ache a bit, she didn't seemed to remember him like before and he wasn't different, it pained him inside but he had to be serious because now the times were other and if she wanted to took him as a stranger je would do the same, not for revenge but simply because he wanted to restart with her, he knew how much he made her suffer and it was because of him she quit from her position, he was sure about that, Andrea had told him when he went to a meeting and he didn't saw the cheerful smile in the room. He shook his head and continued, looking at Charlotte who had started to walk distracted.

'It's a pleasure to meet ya too.' The boy said shaking Nell's hand and look at the last brunette, curious eyes were examining her up and down, she seemed really nice.

'And for last...' Arthur said, Charlotte stopping, crossed her arms and frowned her eyebrows.

'You even introduce me as last, you have some guts Arthur.' She said teasing him and huffing making the English man sigh.

'It wasn't on propose now stop acting like a child and came here Charlotte.' He said upset; but Charlotte pretended not to listen making Rachel sweat drop, she sure was stubborn, more than everyone she knew, well maybe at the same level as Lovino but besides him she didn't knew someone stubborn like her, and if someone existed she was pity if the ones who had patience for him or her.

'That doesn't matter, first you forgot who I was, then you forgot our marriage, I Know it wasn't the best thing but at least it was important, then you compare me with that monster, now you introduce me in last and finally you think you can tell me what to do…' She said loudly, the Scottish smirk widened remembering who that girl was, her voice was the same and the attitude she always had, he was happy, she didn't changed a bit, unless in her appearance but he had to admit she changed for good, now she had a more feminine aura than before.

'Fine, do what you want, you're such a git!' He surely was pissed and looked at the man who continued to smirk, his eyes never letting that skirt. Arthur cleared his voice and looked back at the other girls. – This is my brother, the representation of Scotland… - He looked at the red haired man and saw the cigarette between his lips, he suddenly frowned his bushy eyebrows and looked at him. – Bloody hell Allistor, how many times do I have to say, it's prohibited smoking and drinking in the school. – He said angrily, his voice making a fuzz.

'I'm ya older brother, I'm the one telling ya what to do.' He said a little upset, turning around to face his little brother and out of nowhere an argument surged between the two brothers, the girls just stood there looking at it awkwardly, they even didn't dare to talk afraid of something bad happen, the only one who seemed oddly normal was Charlotte, whose eyes widened when she associated that name with a certain Scottish accent she knew pretty well. Like a child, when they heard someone say they would go to the candy shop, she turned her head around quickly and looked surprised.

There it was the same tall male with auburn short hair fairly messy like he always had, he had, even with Arthur protesting against it, a cigarette in his hands almost reaching the end, and for mere seconds she could see his beautiful green eyes with those little furry eyebrows, incredibly they were less furry than his brothers, and for last he still had his iron earring in one ear, she remembered when she asked why the hell he had it, since it was weird in that time for guys to have one and the first reply was because made him seem like a badass, but she didn't believe it and after a long argument between the two he just said "_I use it to ward off Faeries_", Charlotte shrugged and believed in him, since she saw sometimes small strange creature in Arthur's house and she knew it weren't bugs.

'Allistor?' She asked, wanting to have sure it was him, everything changed a lot since her 'disappearance' and people had changed too, Arthur was a good and perfect example. The two brothers stopped fighting and looked at the girl who had a special sparkle in her green eyes, Allistor looked at her and smirked, Charlotte smiled back and, strangely started to run towards the male until jumping to him and almost letting them fall but the Scottish was surely stronger than her and could balance. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him and tighten the hug while the man hugged her back, she seemed so sweet with that smile in her face, one of her rare smiles. Nell rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe in what her eyes were telling her, she was hugging someone, a male moreover, she was impressed and softly touched Andrea's arm, just to be sure if this wasn't a dream and, from Andrea's answer, that was simply a look, this wasn't a dream, at all and for the first time in history she saw Charlotte hugging someone besides her cat. They weren't the only ones thinking like this, even Arthur was perplexed at that behavior, the only ones who seemed comfortable were hugging and smiling like nothing had happened.

'I knew it was my lassie.' Allistor said with is typical accent making the girl smile, she missed that accent so much. Allistor was the one she could go and talk hours, he always listened to her complains and he didn't knew why, the two at first were like oil and water but soon they started to talk better after she was pissed with Arthur, who yelled because she didn't made the perfect tea for him, strangely the two got well at the bar and, after sharing a dozen of stories about their brothers, they made the perfect relationship developing for best friends but then, out of nowhere she has gone and when Allistor asked angrily where she went Arthur just said she couldn't handle anymore and quit being there, passing her position as a country to someone else that he never got chance to knew. For a long time he thought she was dead, since persons who quit it this position returned to be human and had a normal human life but this case seemed different, she was there, quite alive, hugging him with her delicate arms, the ones he missed so much.

'Your lassie? What I'm now, a dog?' She said teasingly, looking at him with a smirk, he missed that nonsense jokes and her face, she had changed but without changing, it was quite difficult. Whit a tender smile she looked better at him, he had the same smell a mix between cigarette smoke and nature, one lake to be more specific. 'You didn't changed a bit, look at you all grown up and obeying your brother, such a good boy.' She teased in a good way but made him a little upset, it was against his will he was there if he could he preferred to be at home, whisky in his hand and looking at his own landscape, but then someone went to his house and said he had to come, it was important for World peace and such, he didn't want to come but his boss made him be there, and now he wasn't regretting.

'Ya the one to talk.' He said, never letting her go, they completely forgot about the other four, making them listening like little candles there. Rachel smiled at least, and turned her head to the paintings, she didn't want to interrupt she knew too well that glint in the Scottish eyes, she saw it for a long time in Nell's eyes and in Andrea's eyes but never saw it in someone who liked Charlotte, it was like a dream if this ever happened but now there it was. Smiling she shook her head, sometimes Charlotte could be a brick wall and let things pass, this was one of the moments, she wanted to laugh but kept quiet, her movements followed by her two girl's eyes. 'Ya more lassie than before, ya even using a skirt, I quiet like the view.' He smirked looking at her body, With one tap on his shoulder Charlotte let the hug vanished and put a hand on her hip and little vein in her head and her face pissed, same behavior, same stupid perverted thoughts.

'This was against my will and I sent a letter to the council saying I wanted pants but they send me this stupid skirt and now I have to use it, when I found who's the head behind the student council I'll have a small talk.' She said, a strange aura appearing in her. Allistor started to laugh loudly his voice echoing in the large hall making the girls look concerned with him, even Charlotte didn't knew what was that. Arthur in the other way crossed his arms and looked, like always, serious with his furry eyebrows at the brunette.

'What's the matter?' Asked Andrea, she needed to talk, say something to break the awkwardness in that room, she seemed to be awakened from a nightmare where Charlotte was being a flirting target. Nell looked at them, she was confused but listened to the whispers of the only blond there present.

'Ya didn't know?' Allistor asked, stopping laughing with difficult. He pointed to Arthur who continued with his serious face. 'Artie here is the student council president.' He said, Charlotte turning around to look at him surprised, she seemed like she saw a monster or a phantom, Nell thought her face was priceless and if she had a camera at that moment, she absolutely liked to take a picture.

'What?' Charlotte, Andrea and even Rachel said at the same time, in a few seconds Rachel was beside Charlotte looking at her shocking face that made the Scottish laugh a little.

'Ye he's right, I'm the student council president, I was about to say it when he interrupt me and someone made a tantrum.' He looked upset but proud all over his face.

'So you ignored my request?' Charlotte asked calmly for everyone's surprise.

'Yes. That was stupid Charlotte if I let that be approved there would be more people making the same request, besides this was a decision of all the council…'

'All the council?' She asked her eyebrow raised thinking in his words, with a little vough she looked at him like Shelock did when Watson asked how the hell he discovered something.

'Let me guess in the council there is you, a little stupid _tsudere _pervert wit who appears to be the president and think that can rule all the school, I'm saying this in a good way don't need to be upset Iggy, and then the vice-president…' She put her hand in her chin pretending to be thinking, but she knew too well who was the boy under the charge. '… let me guess is another blond, with a stupid accent and a maniac cook, who have always that stupid and perverted rape face planted on, in other words to the people who doesn't know him.' She was referring to Nell, she never met the French in person but was curious even if Charlotte's words about him weren't the nicest in the world. 'That stupid French bastard, Francis.'

Arthur sighed, he had to admit in some points about the French man, he was the most perverted boy he ever met and seemed to always wanting to see Charlotte in more girly clothes, that was one of his argument at the student council meeting.

'Well…' He said a bit hesitant, her glare wasn't the best and he was kind of scared about it.

'He is.' Ended Allistor ready to take on cigarette when Arthur looked at him disapproving his behavior but his brother didn't cared until Charlotte looked at him and grabbing the cigarette, let him 'fall' to the ground and putting her toe in the small object, always with an unemotional face while Allistor looked at her, an upset face starting to appear. – Why the fuck did ya do that? – He asked, simply the three other girls seeing that this couldn't be good.

'If I can't wear pants here, you, my young boy can't smoke, get used to it!' She almost yelled clearly indignant with the fact she couldn't were what she wanted, from the start that school was a prison for her.

'That's stupid!' He said not caring for her and taking another cigarette, but Charlotte, being Charlotte grabbed the pack and looked at him, a serious face in her features, he had to admit. She was nice and all sometimes, other times she was stubborn, stupid and annoying, like this moment. 'Give me that, don't even think about it.' He aid giving her a serious look, anger clear in his voice and eyes.

'C'mon this is bad for your health, so I'm making you a good favor, besides you have to follow the rules.' Charlotte smirked, waving the little pack I her hand, the Scottish looked at her not wanting to play around with her.

'Charlotte just give the cigarettes to him, sometimes you so annoying.' Andrea said taking away the blue pack from her friends hand and returning them to Allistor who looked at her and smirked.

'Thank ya lass, I'm starting to like ya more than Charles.' Andrea's cheeks warmed a little, his accent and his looks sure were very nice and calmly nodded her head, returning looking at Charlotte she was there with a bored face, she automatically connected that her friend forgot about the classes and all.

'Who's Charles?' Asked Nell looking at the boy with a cute curious face that made Arthur cheeks warmer than usual, how he liked when she made those naïve questions around, making her cute than everyone else. Out of nowhere Charlotte raised her hand and crossed her arms, she sure was upset. 'So cute, you have an old nickname, but why Charles?'

'When she was younger...' Started Arthur but soon the girl with the funny nickname glanced at him with a serious look. 'I mean…when she was the personification….' Charlotte nodded, returning to her peaceful self. One thing that was funny and a mystery was about Charlotte's age, the three girls, mostly Rachel and Nell, never knew her age and were completely curious about it but when the topic was up the girl liked to change the subject, they even tried to ask Antonio, but he never told them making the same way as the brunette. The only thing they knew and the only clue was that she was around her twenties, like most of them. '...She acted mostly like a boy and for that time she dressed has one too, so we liked to call her Charles instead of Charlotte, America even called her Charlie one day.'

'You're fault, sincerely using my gender bender name for something like that, you should be ashamed, my name's Charlotte and I'm not a boy and let's face the truth if I were those dresses in the sea someday I would be raped by some stupid male.' She said looking away and shivering, just the thoughts of the dresses made her afraid. The others sweat dropped not believing in her.

'Well that's beautiful and all but we wanted to know, and that's why we're here from the start before you three had your little meeting reunion, was…' Andrea took a quick breath, her accent making the Englishman a little confused. '…where the hell are our classes?!' She said, her magical eyebrow raised like a cartoon and her arms crossed in her chest not to patience, she just wanted to go and have a decent classroom with a decent teacher and classmates.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.' Charlotte said her typical forgetting attitude coming up, she looked at the two males, making a cute curious ace she obviously forgot about the school and all, making Rachel sighing in despair.

'Sometimes Lottie you should be quiet.' She said ready to educate the brunette who looked at her and smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

' I got distracted.' She said looking at the Scottish who returned the look, that smile and her kind behavior made him a little warm and a soft pink could be seen in his cheeks, but of course, he looked away, ready to took a cigar when he remembered her words to be caution about it. Seconds later he mentally scolded himself for hearing her and make that movement, he was a nation for god's sake, he always smoked and he was still alive so it wasn't a problem.

'Well love, I think I can help you find it.' Arthur said smiling and ignoring Andrea glare, he was looking at Nell who was completely attracted to the pictures on the walls, commenting to herself some paintings and colors. 'But first…' He said serious, coughing a little to attract everyone attention and actually worked. '...I have to say three things.' He was serious a smirk in his lips and someone rolled her/his eyes, at this behavior. Nell looked at him and felt weird, he saw him like that a few times but this one was really strange, a wave of hot went down her body. 'First of all, don't run in the halls!' Every single woman in there looked at Nell, who smiled awkwardly, they knew she didn't like to run but when the matter was important she could run like hell, that's why every single eye was on her, pretending to give her a little a lecture about that. 'Second, Get along with everyone!' This time the eyes of three girls were on Charlotte who shrugged a bit.

'What?' She asked naturally. Andrea looked at her with lecture eyes, just like they looked at Nell. 'Hey I get along very well with everyone.' Charlotte said explaining with her hand and forefinger, but of course that didn't work.

'How about France?' Rachel asked curious, just hearing that word, shivers gone down the brunette spine, who trembled a little.

'And Spain.' Ended Nell the girl thought for a bit before open and close her mouth several times, like a little fish.

'That's different.' She finally said, looking at Rachel who sighed, of course it wasn't different. 'I get along with Spain, he's my brother after all, besides even if I'm mean with him I do it because I like him…' She whispered the last part, but the girls could hear it, making one of them say "_Aww_" and smile. 'And France is a bastard, a stupid little snail who love porn and other stuff.' She said, ending her cute moment. Arthur just coughed, winning again the girls attention.

'Now the last one and more important one is… Survival Of The Fittest!' He ended proudly, a special glint in his eyes. The girls looked at him, special Charlotte whose eyebrows were forrowed.

'That rule isn't the opposite of the second?' Asked Andrea curiously, Rachel giving her reason while Nell started to freak out mentally. 'Ithink it's a little contradictory, I'm just saying.' She looked at the English who started to her irritable with the comments.

'The third rule is the most important one, you wanker! Everything depends on it.' He said almost yelling and Andrea regrets talk but in the other way her point was true.

'So you're saying that, here, everyone can be dangerous, even friends?' Rachel asked, looking at Arthur and the Allistor, who agreed with her, nodding a little.

'Of course! No matter how friendly they may look, here the survival is crucial.' He said serious. Nell looked at him and without a second thought she went to Charlotte's right side, who was expecting that, and just continued to listen to his words.

'This seems more like a jungle than a school, since when…' Andrea said, shutting up when she saw the British man a little upset and with his arms crossed. She looked at Charlotte and then to the two men in front of her. Now she understood why Charlotte had several trusting problems and in here the problems would maybe became worse.

'Well I like those rules and all but we have classes to attend and I'm getting a headache for being here.' Charlotte said, in a monotone voice. Allistor looked at her, seeing how her eyes stopped glinting and were so serious like before when he first met her, it was scary. The other girls nodded, they were used to her friends mood changes, they even gossip a little about it, saying that she was bi-polar and all.

'Don't go without us!' Nell said, grabbing her friends arm, now she was afraid what the other nations could do if she turned back, who knew what would happened. Andrea and Rachel followed behind, exchanging looks of concern. They didn't look back at the two boys who looked at them, they suddenly forgot about the classes they preferred to look by they own. After hearing those rules, they might got another view of this school, it was a little scary since their boss said: "_You're going there, because it's a good local to make new alliances and to help world peace._" but now they felt used, mainly Rachel, but otherwise the other three felt the same. Maybe they should thought twice before got there, Nell was going to be there, she decided that when her foot stepped inside the big building, Rachel was obligated but even though she heard those words she knew that was impossible for her to go back, besides she thought they were over reacting while the only ones with different thoughts were Andrea and Charlotte, the brunettes disconnected for a while not hearing the other girls talk, and pulling, they even didn't paid attention to the path, they were formalin in their own had, what to do now. Charlotte wanted to go back home, this wasn't what she expected and facing people while her head told to be careful or she might be blackmailed, it was hard for her, especially after what she was under centuries ago. As for Andrea she thought the same, she didn't want to be suspicious and become more stressed around people, asking herself if that or the other nation were trusty, Arthur's words falling her around, but if her friends would be there, she at least could trust in someone and talk freely without getting panic.

They walked to another _hall_, this one had other pictures around, not just from England or Germany this time it was more Latin and Italian, the famous Italian pictures from Renascence or nowadays, Nell looked at them, even the pillars were adorned beautifully, remembering her for certain the Renascence period, they were so beautiful and unique, the curtains were the same, the same red as before with the golden attires, maybe the only thing different were the carpets, the continued red but In each side, there were golden patterns. Outside the trees seemed to take control and so the birds, a strange water sound could be heard too and when Rachel looked at the window she saw a marvelous big fountain, with a beautiful statue in the middle, the typical woman dressed with a detailed tunic, holding a beautiful vase with the school emblem above her head, letting the clean and transparent water fall from there and cascade at the little water pound. What made it more magical, were the flora around, it seemed like in old times, but from up there Rachel couldn't tell much about it, but one thing she knew, it was beautiful and relaxing, maybe they could find the door and go there and try to put two head more calm and carefree.

Soon as she tried to smile to Andrea, not getting any answer from her, the bell rang. It wasn't the strong bell that made us want to cover our ears, at all, this was one was softer, and refined, too much, for Charlotte's opinion. It seemed like the churches bell saying us the time, but softer and kinder, making Nell almost jump from the enthusiasm , she really started to like that school, everything in seemed come out from one of her finniest and pretty books and she couldn't help but love it. She barely noticed the doors opening carefully, without a single noise and different students starting to come out, some n groups and keep up the news, talking about new students or the last relating things about the class; one or two were the only ones alone but with a smile in their faces, ready to go outside and find someone to talk and joke; and then, standing in the middle pretty much statue, there was Nell, she didn't noticed the people, she just looked at the ceiling, the carpet and details in the doors, people avoided her glancing at her from head to toe and thinking she was crazy, anyone there besides eight people knew her and so, they started to ask who the hell was that girl and why was her addicted with a door.

The other three avoided contact with the students and just leaned against the windows and cold walls looking at Nell and sighing. The only one who had courage and was more down to earth, in other words Rachel, let the wall and passed some students who looked at her and smiled, some of them knew who she was, and so she waved back and returned the little "_Hello's_" and "_Hi's_" and in a minute she was beside Nell, who was amused with the door knobs, finding them with beautiful details, like dragons or ships, she was losing her mind on them until she felt someone in her left, crouch, like her and looking at the same thing as her.

'They're really interesting but Nell, reality is calling you.' Rachel said, touching her friend's shoulder for support before she could fell. Nell just awoken from her trance and looked at her friend, seeing her smile, she got up and helped Rachel before looking around. Now the number of students weren't too high, just a few.

'Ah sorry, but it's so beautiful, even the door knobs are amazing, I just have one word for this: Beautiful!' Nell whirled around like a little child, not caring if someone saw, making Charlotte sweat drop and Rachel smile.

'Quit it Nell, this isn't _The Sound of Music_.' Charlotte said, looking at her with her arms crossed making the girl pout in an upset face. Nell believed this was magnificent and anything here could be wrong but then existed one person that always seemed to end with her dream life, and that was Charlotte.

'I better stay childish than being a grumpy girl like you.' Nell said walking towards them with a smile in her lips.

'I'm not grumpy I'm just me, besides it's just an old building.' Charlotte said looking way at the window and the sky, no cloud could be see, outside the chatting from people could be heard and different hair colors could be saw, one of it couch her eyes and for some time her eyes widened and a light rose spread in her cheeks, but soon she looked away a little bit sad, not daring to meet her friends face making them believe she was in a bad humor.

'It isn't old.' Nell sighed, looking at Andrea and finding her too quiet for her taste. – Andrea and I tried to search more about it but there isn't anything about. – Nell pouted a bit before crossing her arms, before they stepped this school she couldn't handle but do some research but more they tried more they'll get frustrated, and so they stopped with Andrea telling to wait until they would be there.

'Well I heard it was basically new, they found an old mansion and turned it to a school.' Rachel said, leaning between Andrea and Charlotte and noticing how awkward the older brunette was being. – I even heard that it was hunted too, but I don't believe in that…

'Hunted?!' Asked Nell almost yelling, she hated everything frightening and ghost were on top of the list, the girls almost jumped with her voice and behavior, she started to talk and talk not wanting to shut up, with her words her steps could be heard, her steps, and that irritated some of the people.

'Calm down Nell.' Charlotte said, getting away from the window and putting her two hands in each Nell's shoulder, making her stop and exchange their green look. Charlotte sighed and started to shake her a bit. – They were lying if this place was haunted most people wouldn't be here, so pull yourself together. – Nell looked at the other green eyes before she take a good breath before being released from her friends hands.

'I really heard you were here, but I never believed that you two would be here.' A happy voice said, somewhat calm and goofy and with a strangely familiar Italian accent. Nell's face turned into a big smile while she passed Charlotte to go hug the Italian man and almost threw him to the floor but he didn't care and just hugged her tighten. Charlotte turned around curious and face the Italian.

And there he was like always he didn't changed. He had the same brown, short hair with more spread out as opposed to longer and falling to the sides of his head; the honey glinting, cheerful eyes and the same bright smile making him seem like the best guy in earth.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

I'm so tired ans a lot of work to do but... I'll still update and I'll bring you today Gakuen Hetalia and with that I remember I have to work on my History project but I don't have any motivation for doing it...anyway...once more I hope you like it and don't forget to review (by the way sorry if it's short ^^')

* * *

''Feliciano?'' Rachel asked cheerfully and going to hug him as well while Andrea thought that if Feliciano was there, the most probably thing to happen is for Lovino to be there too. Just with this thought and his image in her head a bright blush started to appear and Charlotte looked at her, giggling a bit at it.

''The only one ve~.'' He said, sing song the last word, he always did that, showing how laidback and relaxed e was, incredibly he made Charlotte and Andrea relax, he was like an amulet and they always were cheerful around him, specially Charlotte since she knew him from a long time ago. ''Hey why are Andrea and Lottie here?'' He spoke, curiosity getting him, he knew why Nell was there so he skipped her part, he never thought in seeing the other two but they were unpredictable.

''We had nothing better to do.'' Andrea said, her words blunt and serious making the boy shiver a bit, usually she wasn't like that. Charlotte just nodded and sighed.

''I'm thinking returning to Portugal.'' Charlotte said loudly, at least she wanted someone to know her thoughts, after see him she started to think in those things again and again, she was strong but like everyone else, she had insecurities and incredibly, this particular man was one of them. A lot of widened eyes looked at her. Nell was speechless and so was Rachel but at least the last one was more natural and within the subject, the other

widened eyes were of course from the Italian, he looked shocked and worried. He knew Charlotte for many years and he knew that quitting wasn't in her vocabulary or life, she always tried hard to keep her promises even if the other ones broke them.

''Why? Your our body guard!'' Nell said worried. Without her around who knew what the other countries could do to her.

''Nell!'' Rachel said, in her serious tone, she knew that Nell sometimes just thought in her and just her and that was a problem in this situations, she might seemed a little alike with Feliciano in that part and with their time spent with each other the chances to this happen were bigger.

''Sorry but it's true, without her here…''

''Yeah, yeah I know I'm your body guard but I'm not the only one here with strength, you can ask to Germany.'' Nell said a little upset with her friends words, if she was there just for that then she shouldn't wear that uniform at all.

''Sorry I didn't mean that…but you know that I freak out.'' Nell said regretful, sometimes she could control herself but people should know that she acted like that and they should respect her, some like her friends just ignored and pretended not to give a single thing.

''But why?'' Feliciano asked, still with his worried face. Charlotte shrugged and looked at the floor, she did had a lot of reasons, maybe it was a bad idea to go there like she wanted. ''You can't go Lottie, I know that sometimes life isn't like you expected but look around, you have some pretty good people too, and you can have fun.'' He said, his cheerful voice popping out, trying to give her a reason to stay, she just thought a little, as Andrea. The two girls wanted to leave and at the same time be there.

''Feli, you're a great kid, believe me but sometimes even good people can fool you.'' Charlotte smiled sadly at him, trying her best not to leave them. Rachel, who noticed her friends face sighed and closed her eyes.

''We know that.'' Rachel said, crossing her arms, and winning Andrea's and Charlotte's attention. ''But they changed, besides most of them were commanded, like you know too well. You were one whose decisions were commanded too, they didn't wanted to harm you or make you sad. And this school is to make world peace, to start a new beginning, so put that past behind and look forward.'' Everyone listened to her words. And the two girls that had debuts in staying there made a quick realization and maybe started to think better.

''He's here?'' Charlotte asked to Feliciano. The others didn't understood what she said but Feliciano smiled and nodded happily before hug Charlotte tighten, the girl seemed not to care about it and returned the hug, knowing that the Italian man liked to hug practically everyone and for him personal space meant nothing. ''I'm surprise you didn't started to cry and hug my leg like before.'' She said chuckling a bit. He accompanied her with the chuckle before patting and putting his arms in her shoulders, trying to look at her serious but since he seemed comical, the brunette started to smile and giggle.

''But that's doesn't matter, you'll be here and if you need something just call Doitsu!'' Feliciano told her, his eyes shining and telling the truth, the girl couldn't help but laugh loudly at his statement, she found it cute from his part. Without noticing she hugged him out of nowhere making Nell gasp in surprise that was the third time she hugged someone in a day, an ultra-rare thing from her friend.

''Thanks Feli but I can protect myself.'' She smiled, tightening the hug, the Italian gratefully taking it back before she fade out the hug and patting the guy's head with a special glint in her eyes.

''So…that's a yes?'' He k looking at Andrea and then to Charlotte, the two girls changed looks. Both of them had the same thought, they didn't know what to do. It was a big decision and they had to think. Charlotte knew that in Andrea's head was another excuse; besides the pretty obvious one but she didn't want to upset her, if she wanted to go, then she wouldn't stop her, and vice-versa. Andrea could be pretty respectful according to certain topics.

''How about this…'' Andrea said, starting to walk towards Feliciano and looking him in the eyes, the same glint made her smile, the boy had pretty eyes, remembering her of Lovino's but brighten and lighten. ''…we pass here a day, based on our experience we decide if we stay or go.'' Rachel looked at them and nodded, it was fair for her, but when she looked at the Italian boy she noticed a hint of sadness in his face, some rare thing.

''I agree.'' Charlotte said a serious expression in her face. Nell looked worried at Feliciano; she didn't want them to go, for other reasons than her own. They agreed to be there for fun and knowledge, besides other things. If they were to go back that school wasn't going to be the same thing. ''We have until tomorrow to decide.'' Andrea nodded and looked at Nell.

''And no plans to maintain us here, ok?'' Andrea said, giving at two persons one of her looks, both of them agreed before looking at each other. ''Now how about Feli guide us?'' She asked, looking at the Italian and catch his attention.

''Well I'm not good at places, you know how lost I can stay and all, but I know someone who'll be happy to see all of you, specially Is…I mean Charlotte.'' Feliciano said, looking at Charlotte with a apologize face , the girl returned the look concerned, but no one of the others seemed to notice the mistake he was about to do.


End file.
